Drago à la conquête de la Ste Hermione
by maledian
Summary: Conquête? Ste Hermione? Mmm référence au saint Graal, parce que tout le monde lui court après mais personne n'arrive à lela saisir...mais Drago peut toujours essayer à l'aide de l'Art d'Aimer revisitée...ramer autant juste pour faire plaisir à papa Lucius
1. Chapter 1

Drago à la conquête de la Sainte Hermione...

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: l'univers de HP ne m'appartient pas

Résumé: Conquête? Ste Hermione? Mmm référence au saint Graal, parce que tout le monde lui court après mais personne n'arrive à le/la saisir...mais Drago peut toujours essayer à l'aide de l'Art d'Aimer revisitée...

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est un livre d'Ovide...alors ce n'est pas grave si vous n'avez pas lu...

Pairing: Drago/ Hermione (pour de vrai, on ne change pas comme dans une certaine histoire...)

Prologue

A 11 ans, notre petit Drago ne connaissait encore presque rien de la vie. Il fallait dire que maman Narcissa l'avait beaucoup protégée...Dans tous les sens du terme. Si bien qu'il pensait que sa mère était la seule femme sur terre...en excluant les elfes de maison féminins et tante Bellatrix parce qu'elle avait de la barbe (pour le coup de la seule femme, c'était une blague, il n'était quand même pas aussi con)...Et puis papa Lucius n'avait pas aidé...enfin...jusque...

Chapitre 1

-Drago! hurla Lucius.

L'enfant, qui était encore au lit, ne voulait pas se lever. Il redoutait trop son père car depuis quelques jours, son attitude envers lui avait changé. Oh, il n'allait pas se plaindre: plus de gifles, ce n'était pas si mal mais bon...avec un ancien Mangemort comme père, il fallait toujours se méfier...la Mangemorose...dévastateur comme truc...une sorte de nostalgie qui peut faire faire n'importe quoi...même...

- Espèce de...qu'est-ce que tu fous, triple imbécile? Je t'appelle, descends tout de suite sinon je viens te chercher à coups de pieds dans le c...

"Triple imbécile"...l'insulte suprême...La trêve avait finalement très peu duré. Drago se leva lentement de son lit pour se préparer. S'il devait se faire battre, autant qu'il soit beau. Il enfila alors le magnifique pantalon à carreaux que sa mère chérie lui avait offert et la chemise, également à carreaux (cela ve de soit), qui allait avec. Il se traina vers le miroir de sa chambre, se lécha les deux mains et plaqua ses cheveux en arrière. Il fit quelques tours devant l'objet. Ca, c'est la vraie classe...

- Drago!

-J'arrive père...dit-il en dévalant les escaliers qui menaient directement à la grande salle.

Son père était tranquillement assis et prenait son petit déjeuner. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à prendre place. Drago, toujours sur ses gardes, décida de s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table. Ils mangèrent ainsi dans un silence le plus complet. Pas une mouche, rien...A la fin du repas, notre blond dévisagea longuement son père. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, se dit-il. Son père souriait, lui souriait, alors qu'une heure avant, il parlait de venir le chercher à coups de pieds dans le c...

- Fils, dit solenellemment le père...

-Oui, père, répondit Drago d'un voix tremblotante.

- Viens, approche, pourquoi as-tu peur de ton gentil petit père?

Gentil, gentil...mmm pas si sûr, se dit Drago...Il se rappelait encore des Endoloris lancés accidentellement par son père mais il n'hésita pas longtemps et s'exécuta: on ne faisait pas attendre Lucius Malefoy oh non!

Son père posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit vaciller...Réflexe d'auto-défense...Non en fait, c'était l'évanouissement mais il avait pu arrêter le processus à temps.

- Assieds-toi...

Drago obéit.

-Tu sais, un grand jour est arrivé mon fils...

-De quoi par...

-Ne m'interromps pas quand je te parle...C'est impoli, ta mère ne t'a donc jamais rien appris? dit Malefoy père (tout en sachant que lui-même venait de couper la parole à son fils...) Vois-tu, tu as onze ans maintenant et ta mère n'a fait de toi qu'un bon à rien mais c'est fini...Tu vas maintenant découvrir la vraie vie, te faire beaucoup d'amis...dit Lucius en faisant de grands mouvements de bras pour illustrer son propos.

- Comment cela?

- Tu vas aller à l'école...Je sais ce que tu penses... Tu n'as eu que des précepteurs et tu t'inquiètes...

Drago était...heureux! Enfin, il allait pouvoir quitter ce cloitre qui lui servait de maison. Plus de papa, plus de maman, vive l'indépendance!

-Non, père, cela me fait plaisir de pouvoir apporter à d'autres toutes les connaissances que j'ai pu acquérir grâce à mes différents professeurs, je...

Le père se frappa la tête contre la table. Trop, c'était trop...se dit-il. Il était vraiment temps qu'il reprenne son fils en main.

- Non, mon fils, tu...tu ne vas pas pour cela...L'école, c'est essentiellement pour...développer des relations avec des filles...Tu sais, ton parrain et moi, on a fait les 400 coups ensemble et...ce livre, c'était notre Bible...

Son père fouilla dans sa robe et en sortit un bouquin, qui avait été apparemment utilisé plusieurs fois. Il le tendit à son fils.

_L'Art d'Aimer revisité par Lulu la racaille et Sévy le ténébreux _

Drago resta dubitatif devant ce titre quelque peu troublant...Il avait 11 ans après tout...

- Et qu'est ce que j'en fais?

Le père se gratta la tête.

- Mmm rien pour l'instant mais dans cinq ans, tu seras prêt à l'utiliser...et je t'ai mâché une partie du travail...J'ai trouvé la fille qu'il te faut. Je l'ai choisi parce que je sens que tu peux faire des choses intéressantes avec elle...Non réellement fiston, j'ai fait ma petite enquête et elle a l'âme d'une fille pas facile, c'est mieux...dit-il en donnant un coup de coude à son fils, et puis cela rendra ta mère folle de rage, héhé...

- Elle s'appelle comment? osa dire Drago

-Ah c'est que cela t'intéresse déjà, dit Lucius en sautant de joie, elle s'appelle Hermione, Hermione Granger...Si tu réussis à l'avoir, tu feras de moi le plus heureux des pères...

_Le plus heureux des pères_, pensa Drago...

Jamais, il n'avait jamais réussi à rendre son père fier de lui...C'était l'occasion ou jamais... Dans cinq ans, dans cinq ans...

Maledian...

Voilà, chapitre d'intro donc cela vaut ce que ça vaut hein...mais dès le prochain chap, on va basculer dans Poudlard,Hermione entre en scène et vous verrez que ça rame beaucoup du côté chez Drago...


	2. Chapter 2

Ra merci merci à vous tous pour vos reviews...Pour les anonymes, cela serait bien que vous laissiez une adresse pour que je puisse vous répondre directement...

Chapitre 2

Avant de vous conter l'histoire des 5 ans après, on va faire un petit tour chez notre Drago de 11 ans...et parler de son premier véritable contact avec notre Hermione.

Drago stupide et mal habillé était à Poudlard depuis quelques jours seulement...Allongé sur son lit, il regardait le plafond...l'activité la plus passionnante du dimanche.On peut dire qu'il était content car il avait réussi à rendre papa Lucius fier en rentrant à Serpentard. Par la grâce de Merlin! Et puis il n'avait pas trop le choix donc voilà. Mais il savait que cela ne suffirait pas pour Lucius: ce dernier voulait que son fils devienne un homme, un vrai mec, un dur,...et pour cela, Drago devait séduire cette fille-là, Hermione...

Il l'avait croisé lors de la cérémonie du Choixpeau Magique et avait eu l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots avec elle. Sa première réaction fut la surprise. Il s'attendait à renconter une fille complètement laide...ce n'est pas qu'il critiquait les goûts de son père mais quand il regardait sa mère, il se posait parfois quelques questions. Bref, il s'est révélé que cette Hermione n'était pas moche et qu'elle était très intelligente. Bon ça l'énervait un peu qu'une fille soit un peu plus forte que lui...elle savait déjà utiliser les logarithmes népériens et les exponentielles dans les dosages de potions monochromatiques...alors que c'était du niveau septième année quoi!

Après cette furtive envolée dans un monde irrationnel qu'est celui des mathématiques, Drago revint à lui-même. Une chose s'imposa dans son esprit: il fallait à tout prix qu'il ait cette fille! Oui, elle pourrait mettre au monde pleins de petits "lui" qui domineraient le monde. Des cracks de la potion...ouaisssss, il s'y voyait déjà...bon, il n'aimerait peut-être pas la mère mais son père a bien réussi à vivre comme cela...

C'est alors que son regard se posa sur LE bouquin...LA Bible comme son père l'avait appelé, posé sur sa table de chevet. Comme tous les enfants de son âge, il pensa à l'ouvrir alors que son père lui avait ditd'attendre 5 ans. Il allait s'exécuter lorsque que la partie raisonnable de son esprit, plus communément appelé le petit ange sur l'épaule droite, apparut et s'adressa à lui:

- Non...Par Merlin, nonnn, ton père t'avait dit cinq ans et cinq ans, c'est cinq ans mon ami...

La partie moins raisonnable, communément appelé le petit démon sur l'autre épaule forcément, apparut:

-Contrairement à l'autre con sur ton autre épaule, j'étais là moi et je ne l'ai pas entendu dire que tu n'avais pas le droit de consulter le livre...Tu en meurs d'envie, non?

C'est vrai ce que disait le petit bonhomme en rouge...

-Ouvre le bouquin, ouvre le bouquin, dit le petit démon sur un air de tam-tadadam, tam-tadadam.

Drago commenca à transpirer car le dilemme était trop grand pour lui. Acessoirement, le poids de deux petits machins pesait également sur ses épaules. _Ouvrir ou ne pas ouvrir, telle était la question..._

Malheureusement ou heureusement (cela dépend pour qui) le petit démon, voyant que le petit gars prenait trop de temps pour trancher, liquida le petit ange à l'aide de son truc piquant...non pas la broche...mais son haleine à base de piment (héhé c'est pour cela qu'ils sont tous rouges, hahaha mmm désolé) Toujours est-il que le petit ange ne fit pas de vieux os...Direction Paradis...Paix à son âme...

Comme il n'y avait plus personne pour le dissuader, Drago ouvrit le bouquin et Ahhhhhhhhh, une lumière aveuglante se dégagea du bouquin. Sur la première page apparut:

_Lulu la racaille et Sévy le ténébreux vous présente la Bible vivante, le miracle de la...Bref... L'Art d'aimer_

_Mais avant tout, Lulu a un message pour vous..._

Ah oui? se demanda Drago.

_Oui._

Ehhhhhhhhhhh, il sait lire dans mes pensées! se dit le jeune blond.

_C'est une des habilités de Maître Ténébreux, la légilimencie...Maintenant si tu veux bien mon petit, tu vas laisser passer le message que Lulu a pour toi...OK?_

Il hocha la tête et une voix s'éleva du bouquin.

- Je vais me permettre de rependre un petit bout de phrase d'Ovide, déclara Lulu, (éclaircissement de gorge), C'est l'art avec lequel la voile et la rame sont maniées qui permet au vaisseau de voguer rapidement...

- Quoi? s'exclama Drago. Mais il secoua la tête en se disant qu'il avait perdu la boule...Parler à un livre...

-Punaise, Severus, je crois qu'on est tombé sur un crétin, dit Lulu en soufflant, à coup sûr c'est ton fils...

-N'essaie pas de faire ton malin. Toi non plus, tu n'avais pas compris la première fois, répondit une autre voix plus grave,pour ton information, jeune garçon, ce qu'il voulait dire par là, c'est que si tu t'y prends mal en amour, tu risques de te ramasser pas mal de torgnoles...Je me présente Sévy ou Severus mais je préfère Sévy, ça fait plus dans le coup, tu vois...

-Attendez, attendez, où êtes-vous? Je...je ne vous vois pas...

-Ah ouais, j'avais oublié ce petit détail, dit celui qui devait être Sévy, tourne la page et on apparaitdans ta chambre... Si tu es le fils de l'un d'entre nous, tu dois sûrement être en chambre individuelle...Exact?

-Exact, dit le jeune garçon et il tourna la page.

MAGIE et apparition à la carte magique de Sakura...deux jeunes hommes apparurent dans la chambre de notre Drago...sur le fauteuil...

Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à faire la distinction entre les deux. Oncle Severus avait toujours les cheveux aussi gras mais il pouvait distinguer trois mini-anneaux à son oreille droit. Sans oublier le rouge à lèvres, le magnifique mascara et l'eye-liner noirs qui ressortait vu le teint cireux que nous lui connaissons tous.

Quant à Lulu, deux anneaux dans l'oreille mais pas si différent que cela...Cheveux longs et blonds mais autre coupe de cheveux...Un oeil dissimulé sous une masse de blondeur...Dévisagement des deux côtés...

-Ahhhhhh, cria Lulu en s'éventant alors que Sévy était plié en deux.

-Pas de doute, c'est bien ton fils Lulu, une blondeur pareille...

-Bon ca va, dit Lulu la racaille lanca un regard de...racaille à notre brun ténébreux. Bien si tu nous consultes c'est pour une raison précise...on peut savoir laquelle.

Drago leur raconta tout du début... le défi lancé par Papa...sans oublier de mentionner qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'ouvrir le livre avant ses 16 ans...en temps normal, c'était leur genre de truc qu'on omettait de révéler mais lui non, quel débile!

-Hum hum, dit Lulu en grattant le menton, et tu veux qu'on t'aide, toi, enfant de 11 ans, alors que nous avons 16 ans, c'est cela?

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête.

-Ok, dit Lulu, on va t'aider. Tout d'abord, il va falloir que tu nous donnes quelques informations..._La moisson est toujours plus riche dans le champ d'autrui, et le troupeau du voisin a les mamelles plus gonflées_...Est-elle prise?

-Non, répondit Drago.

-En parlant de mamelle, c'est des vrais ou c'est des siliconés?

-Je ne comprends pas.

Sévy se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Oh non Lulu, tu ne vas pas lui...

-Chhhhhhhhhhhut, Sévy s'il te plait...Ta mère ne t'a jamais parlé de seins siliconés? dit notre grand blond avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Le petit garçon, candide, fit non de la tête.

-Bien, parfait, dit Lulu en se frottant les mains, il faut absolument qu'on aille vérifier si ses seins sont siliconés ou non, c'est très dangereux s'ils le sont...Elle peut en mourir ta dulcinée...Tu ne veux pas qu'elle meure non?

Drago, paniqué, secoua la tête. Non de non de non, il ne voulait pas que celle qui deviendrait sa mère porteuse meurt...Nonononon il voulait que ses petits "lui" issues du mixage d'Hermione et lui (supra-intelligents) dominent le monde...

-Que faut-il que je fasse? dit-il au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Suis-moi, fit Lulu d'un air confiant (à Sévy) Tu viens ou pas?

-Oh non, je me lave les mains de ce qui va suivre...

---------------------------------

Aucune lumière.

-Où sommes-nous? chuchota le petit Drago.

-Dans une salle annexe à la salle de bains des filles Gryffondor...

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on y fait?

-Déjà, qu'est ce que TU vas y faire? Avais-je oublier de te préciser que tu es le seul à nous voir?

-Oui.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et... de puissants jets d'eau...

-Vas y Drago, dit Lulu tout en poussant le petit garçon

-Méuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh si j'y vais, elles vont me voir!

-C'est le but crétin!

Lulu poussa sans ménagement le petit bonhomme dans la salle qu'il savait remplie de filles à cet instant-là. Drago atterrit durement sur le sol. Et là:

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, cria toute une horde de filles nues, UN GARCON!DANS LA SALLE DE BAINS!

Automatiquement, toutes les filles posèrent une main sur leur pointrine et l'autre un peu plus bas, je vous laisse deviner...

Comme Drago n'avait jamais été en contact avec les filles, il ne savait pas très bien comment se comporter dans ce genre de situations. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne paniqua pas. On peut même dire qu'il a fait son innocent complet...pour ne pas dire crétin...encore...

-Nonononon, dit-il en agitant les mains, moi votre bas ne m'intéresse pas. Tout ce que je veux voir, c'est le haut donc si vous pouviez s'il vous plait faire un petit effort et le découvrir, cela serait sympa de votre part. Moi, je fais cela pour vous, je veux juste vérifier si l'une d'entre vous va mourir ou pas.

Bien évidemment, les filles s'enfuirent en courant tout en criant: "ESPECE DE PERVERS!"

Le jeune fit la moue et baissa la tête. Primo: il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles avaient réagi comme des hystériques car il avait dit S'il vous plait...Deusio: il était déçu car il ne pourrait pas vérifier si Hermione était siliconée ou non...C'est là qu'il entendit un petit toussotement. Il releva la tête et il vit Hermione nue devant lui. Le sourire réapparut alors sur les lèvres de notre petit Drago.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas couru comme toutes les autres? dit-il.

_- Parce que je sens que tu es le seul garçon qui mérite mon attention..._

-Quoi? demanda le Drago.

-Parce que ta prestation m'a fait pitié!(comprenez que la phrase d'avant sortait de l'imagination du petit)

Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait mais il le prit bien...Après tout, elle était restée et le reste,..., il avait une mission.

Il se rappella des conseils que Lulu lui avait donnés plus tôt pour différencier le siliconé du non siliconé. Si le sein était gros et qu'il pointait, c'est siliconé. Il observa attentivement et...et...il se mit à rire. Ouuuuuuui, à rire comme jamais il n'avait ri auparavant. Comme il avait ce qu'on appelle un rire communicatif (rire de phoque ou baleine, peu importe), la jeune fille fut poussée dans la même direction et ils rirent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère...

- Je...je rigolais, dit Hemione en s'essuyant les yeux, mais mais pourquoi tu rigolais en fait?

- Bah regarde-toi, dit Drago en pointant du doigt la poitrine de la jeune fille, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils pensaient que t'étais siliconée, ils sont tous plats tes seins muhahahaha, ils sont cons hein, muhahaha.

Il donna tout en riant une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui resta pétrifiée. La couleur de son visage passa du blanc au rouge de colère. Après plusieurs variations, on s'arrêta au vert de rage. Elle gifla alors le pauvre ami et lui donna un coup de pied dans les cocotiers. Ensuite, elle s'enfuit en courant...Ce que notre petit ne savait pas, c'est qu'il aurait pu réussir son défi les doigts dans le nez. Et oui, la vraie raison pour laquelle cette petite n'avait pas couru comme les autres était qu'elle aussi avait remarqué l'enfant et qu'elle se sentait attirée par lui. Inutile de vous dire qu'il venait de se griller...

-------------------------

- Je crois que tu m'as fait commettre une bourde Lulu, dit le jeune Drago en se maintenant la mâchoire.

Il était retourné dans sa chambre à quatre pattes.

_-Zéro, zéro, Drago, t'es qu'un zérooooooooooooooooooo, _

_Zéro, zéro, cette fille tu vas pas la péchoooooooooooo,_ se mit à chanter Lulu toujours confortablement assis sur le fauteuil.

- C'est franchement mesquin ce que tu lui as fait Lulu. C'est ton fils après tout...Ahahahah, l'appel de la Bible, désolé, on doit retourner à l'intérieur mais Drago, euhhhh, on ne t'abandonne pas, L'Art d'Aimer c'est un livre autonome, il va te donner des conseils adaptés, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas la conquérir ta minette ok?

Sans même laisser le temps à l'enfant de répondre, Lulu et Sévy disparurent.

Olalalalalalaala, se dit Drago, qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Enfin avec ce qui venait de se passer. D'accord, il était parfois nul pour analyser les situations mais il savait ce que cela voulait dire d'être frappé...Et surtout ce que c'était de pleurer...

Comme une réponse, il vit le livre sauter plusieurs foisde sa petite table de chevet. Il s'ouvrait et se refermait, s'ouvrait et se refermait. Il s'approcha du livre et apparut sur la page:

Salut, je suis l'Art d'Aimer... C'est moi qui est censé m'occuper de ton cas...Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre ce que tu avais fait... N'ayant ni mains ni tête, la seule alternative pour exprimer ma colère était de me frapper la page contre la première de couverture...La première leçon que tous hommes doit connaitre est celle-ci...

_Ne vas surtout pas reprocher à une femme, ou à une jeune fille dans ton cas, ses défauts physiques..._

Imbécile, maintenant comment vais-je faire pour te rattraper ton coup moi? HEIN?

-Bah je sais pas moi, dit Drago en secouant ses lèvres comme s'il allait pleurer...

Bah je sais pas moi qu'il dit...Allez pleure pas mon petit, cela va peut-être prendre du temps pour se rapprocher de nouveau d'elle...mais tu auras une superbe réputation au niveau des autres garçons de ta maison...celui qui a réussi à pénétrer dans la salle de bains des filles à seulement 11 ans...allez, on se revoit dans cinq ans mon petit...

Maledian

Petit bonus: vous devez vous demander après cela si Drago a été puni ou pas...Oui, bien entendu...mais ce n'est pas tout...Par la suite, Drago fut détesté par les filles et garçons Gryffondor, particulièrement par Hermione. Et comme la petite avait raconté à Harry et à Ron ce qu'il avait fait, ses deux-là ne purent le voir en peinture...

De l'autre côté, les Serpentard garçons supportèrent le jeune homme et attaquèrent donc les Gryffondor mâles et les filles, jalouses parce qu'elles auraient bien voulu être à la place des filles Gryffondor, attaquèrent les filles Gryffondor.(on se repète là, non)

Drago est donc à lui tout seul la cause de la haine particulière que ressentent les deux maisons de cette promotion...

Z'avez pas compris...Pas grave...C'est une envolée...


End file.
